Serena's best birthday ever
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: Serena wakes up early and remembers that it is her birthday. also that ms. haruna is in the hospital and so they have a sub. GUESS WHO!
1. the early morning

It all started when Serena had woken up early on a Monday. Usually she slept in late on Mondays because she went to bed late on Sundays listening to a radio station. She went down stairs to see if her mom had made breakfast yet. When she got down stairs she saw bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes and all kinds of syrup and jam. She was astonished because her mom usually didn't everything in one day.

"Mom how come there is so much food on the table?"

"Oh sweetie did you forget?"

"Forget what?" _I don't think I forgot anything _

"It is your birthday dear!"

"What!?"

_How can it be my birthday? I would have remembered that wouldn't I? Oh well it's my birthday I should be happy! Maybe today won't be so bad. Who knows maybe I'll be able to see Darien today. _

Darien has been her boyfriend since she was 14 so that would make it 4 years that they had announced their love to each other. Today is her 18th Birthday and she had always hoped he would propose to her on this very day just to make it extra special. She noticed that there had been no youmas lately. Even though it was a good thing she was still bugged about it. You see Serena was not an ordinary teenager, she was also Sailor Moon. She and her friends Raye, Mina, Lita, and Ami were the sailor scouts sworn to protect the planet earth. Darien was also part of the group. He was the masked savior Tuxedo Mask. Darien and Serena were not only fighters for justice they were also royalty. Serena was the legendary Moon princess Serenity a thousand years ago. She was betrothed to the prince of earth Endymion. Who so happens to be Darien in this lifetime.

She snapped out of her recap and sat down to her most delicious food.

"Thanks for the food mom."

"No problem dear, you know how much I love cooking, oh and could you go wake up your brother for me please, I need to make your father's coffee."

"Fine but if he is mean to me in any way I leave him there until you wake him up."

"Deal!"

Serena walks up to her brother's video game infested room and tries to wake him up without tripping on one of his video games. It just so happens she did and he woke up screaming that there was an intruder or something.

"Shut up Sammy it's just me you idiot."

"Serena what are you doing here! Get out of my room before I call mom."

"You Dumbass who do you think told me to come in here. Mom made breakfast and wants you down stairs."

"Oh then get out I'm awake."

Serena all too happily left his room so he could get changed. There is just some things you shouldn't see in this world and one of them was your brother's dick. She went down stairs and saw her father at the table eating some bacon and eggs and drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Hi daddy!"

"Oh hi sweetie Happy Birthday."

Serena sat down and started eating when the doorbell rang. It was 8:00 and she had no idea who it could be.

"I'll get it!"

Serena went to open the door when her brother came running in and crashed into her.

"Move it meatball head you're in my way."

"Move it yourself moron."

"Kids behave and Serena go open the door please." Their mother said

Serena walked to the door limping from the fall. She finally got to the door and opened it to see Darien with a dozen roses.

"Happy Birthday Serena." Darien said while giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You are so sweet Dare, I love you so much."

"I love you too sere."

She invited him in and they went into the kitchen so she could get a vase for the roses. Her mother greeted him and invited him to breakfast. She was happy that her father was sitting there reading the newspaper not really listening to them. After they were finished eating they excused themselves and went to the Crown to see the girls and Andrew Darien's best friend and also the owner of the Crown. They walked in and were immediately jumped by Mina.


	2. the substitute

"Mina what are you doing?"

"Happy Birthday Serena." Said Mina while getting up

"Thanks Mina but why did you have to jump us?"

"Because I drank chocolate in the morning and you know how I get hyper after chocolate."

"Oh now I get it."

"Yeah the girls are all sitting at that booth over there so if you want me and Raye can walk you all to school before heading to ours."(**Raye and Mina go to different schools)**

"That would be great Mina but Darien was supposed to take me."

"Oh I see its ok I'll see you after school." Then Serena thought of something.

"Mina if you want, if I don't have detention, we could all walk home after school."

Her eyes lit up at the thought. "That's a perfect idea Serena."

"Ok well tell the girls I'll see them at school, and tell Raye I'll see her after ok?"

"Yeah sure bye sere and bye Darien."

"Bye." We both said while leaving.

When they finally got to school she gave him a goodbye kiss and got out. She waved goodbye to him and went to class. She was still 15 minutes early so she took out her homework and started working on it. Ms. Haruna came in and saw Serena doing her homework and fainted. Serena looked up and saw her teacher on the floor and ran over to her. She tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. So Serena called 911 and had an ambulance come. Ms. Haruna was taken to the hospital for further inspection.

Since Ms. Haruna was in the hospital they had to get a substitute for the class. They called Azabu College and asked for their best student. An hour went by before a man stepped through the double doors that lead to the classroom full of 20 students. Serena looked up to see the principal come in and Darien right behind him. The principal explained that Darien was to be our substitute for the day. Everyone clapped their hands except for Serena because she was shocked to see her boyfriend in her school an hour after saying goodbye to him. The guys were happy to see that they had a guy as their teacher, and all of the girls were ecstatic to see such a handsome older guy walk through the doors.

"Well class I expect you to be courteous to Mr. Shields here." Said the principal while turning to Darien and giving him the student roster. Then he walked out and Darien began to talk.

"Well class I am Darien shields your sub for the day, you can all call me Mr. Shields. I will begin attendance so when I call out your name say present."

I was looking down at my desk when he called my name. I looked up and saw him looking at me and I could see that he was happy to see me. I smiled up at him and said present.


	3. Lunch with the boyfriend

Class went by slowly. It was almost lunch and Serena was starving. She had her lunch with her but she didn't want Darien to think she was a pig or anything. She just had a big birthday breakfast for goodness sake. The bell rang for lunch and the students were dismissed. All of the students left in a hurry. Serena got up from her desk and went to where Darien was writing on the board.

_He is writing in Kanji so I have no idea what he is writing_. Serena thought looking at the board with close inspection.

"Hey baby! What are you writing?"

"Hey sweetie! It's just some kanji for next period's class."

"Oh. What does it say?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to figure it out next period."

"Ok. Hey do you want to eat lunch together?"

"I'd love that baby. I have been thinking of this the whole time I was here. I'm glad you were paying attention in class and not dozing off like I know you normally do."

"Well honestly I was looking in your stormy blue eyes the whole time."

"Really? Man I was hoping you were paying attention, but oh well, at least you were awake the whole time. Promise me that you will at least try to pay attention next period."

"I'll try, but what is so special that you would want me to pay attention next period?"

"You'll see."

"All right but it better be good."

"I promise you will love it."

"Ok. Does it have anything to do with my birthday gift that I haven't received from you today?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

Well that's the end of the third chapter. I'm thinking of just ending it at chapter 4, what do you think? Any guesses on what's going to happen?


	4. The Proposal

**SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Lunch ended and I returned to my seat. 2 minutes later my friend molly sat down next to me. Molly and I have been friends ever since kindergarten. She knows almost everything about me except for the part about me being the champion of love and justice and me being a reincarnated princess from the moon over a thousand years ago.

"Hey Molly how have you been?" I asked

"Oh I have been fine. Melvin and I have been going out."

"What?!"

"Yeah it happened a while ago. You have been too busy to notice I guess."

"I'm sorry Molly. The girls and I have just been busy and then there's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me about a boyfriend."

"Yeah well neither did you Molls."

"Oh Sere tell me please." She whined

"No you're just going to judge me about dating an older man."

"You're dating an older man?"

_Oops maybe I shouldn't have said that. I can't tell her about Darien or she'll freak. __I still can't believe she never told me about Melvin. I can't believe she is dating that loser. I mean he had a crush on me for like forever and then he just pushes me aside for my best friend. He is such a jerk! It's not like I like him though. I'm glad he moved on, but did it have to be my best friend? Maybe I should go talk to him. Nah then everyone will think I'm hanging out with the biggest loser in the entire universe. Will I have to hang out with him though? Now that he's going out with Molly will he eat with us? Well I guess I could just hang out with the girls if anything happens__. Maybe Ms. Haruna will be out more so Darien can stay longer. We really never have time to spend together but if he is my substitute we will have loads of time to spend. Maybe he can tutor me too! That would be so nice! _

I looked around and saw my Darien looking at some papers before the bell rings. Just then the bell rings and he gets up.

"Now class, as you see, I have some kanji written on the board. Now I know that none of you have been practicing kanji but I do know that you should know some words. Is this right class?"

"Yes Mr. Shields." The whole class announced.

"Good. Now I am going to call on one person to come up to the board and read the kanji in front of us."

Darien looked around the whole classroom until his eyes locked with mine. His lips went up to form a wicked smile and I saw that gleam in his eyes. The gleam he gets when he want to "play" with me. Again he looked around the entire room. Everyone was on the edge of their seats hoping that they would not be picked.

"Now is there anyone who wants to volunteer?"

The whole class was silent before he turned around and looked at the seating chart.

"Molly fielding could you read what is on the board?"

"I am sorry sir but every time we practiced kanji I was absent."

"I see well it says here that Ms. Tsukino was rarely ever absent even with the continuing absences."

"Yeah what's your point?" I asked rather rudely. I don't mean it but this is getting rather frustrating.

"How rather rude of you Ms. Tsukino. My point is that you have been here the whole time you practiced kanji so you should know a few words. So why don't you come up here and read it to the class."

"Why me, there are a ton of students who have been here the whole time?"

"Well you are sitting next to Ms. Fielding so I just picked you."

"What ever let's just get this over with. "

"Now what has you in such a bad mood?"

"I am just about to be made fun of by the whole class for my lack of intelligence, and you're asking me why I am in such a bad mood?"

"Now Ms. Tsukino it won't be that bad. Now come up here and read from this board."

"This better be good or he is in so much trouble." I mumbled

"What was that Ms. Tsukino?"

"Nothing!" I said rather enthusiastically

I got up and made my way to the board, aware of the other students' eyes on me. I wonder why he didn't call Ami. That would have been the most logical choice. I glared up at him and he smiled back at him. Darien and I are telepathic but right now he is blocking me off, I wonder why? I wonder if King Endymion is like this to Neo-Queen Serenity. If he is then he is in for a whole lot of trouble. I got up to the board and looked up at the kanji. I could make out the words **me **and **you**.

"Ok you got me what does it say?"

"Now now I want you to be able to do it on your own. But if you need help then I will be more than happy to **help** you out."

"Alright then help me already."

"Testy, testy, Ms. Tsukino, I am your teacher and you should respect me."

"Whatever."

"Now what does the image show you?" (I have no idea what kanji is so bear with me)

"A ring I guess?"

"And what does the ring symbolize?"

"Marriage maybe."

"Good now what would the sentence say then?"

"Well I guess it is a proposal so the sentence would say 'will you marry me?'"

"Good and if your boyfriend perhaps asked you to marry him what would you say?"

"Well if my boyfriend asked me then I would say yes in a heartbeat." I said guessing where he was going with this.

"Alright now is there anything else you would like to ask before you go sit down?"

"Yes I believe there is one question I would like to ask."

"Alright then go ahead and ask."

"Where is my ring jerk?"

He threw his head back and laughed surprising everyone but me. Happy to see his laughter again I started laughing along with him. It took a few minutes before we calmed down, and when we did he got on one knee and took out a velvet box. He opened the box and took out a heart shaped diamond ring and placed it on my ring finger. Everyone was surprised but applauded us anyway. Today really was the best birthday I ever had.

Hey that's it! I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the people who wanted it to be ongoing but I just couldn't make another chapter. I am contemplating about a sequel so hopefully there will be one! Thank all of those who reviewed it helped a lot!


	5. Author Alert

I AM MAKING A DARIEN'S POV FOR THIS STORY. IT SHOULD BE UP SOON SO BE SURE IF YOU ALREADY HAVENT TO PUT ME ON AUTHOR ALERT IF YOU WANT TO READ IT.


End file.
